hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Statue
The Angel Statue '''location is known for a once symbolic feature of the city that was destroyed by an incoming car from outside the realm of the City of Shadows. It is behind the Enchanted Ball and Bedroom's Manor complex, but used to be in the center of the city next to the Event totems. Many items have been left here; remains of the statue and investigations of the car crash, and items stolen and dispersed from the getaway vehicle. The player is onlooking the crashed car that has been turned over into a wall, with one headlight still blinking. Pieces of the statue are spread out, leaving only the Map to show what it looked like when it had been intact. Many hidden items are either in dark crevasses or overlapped with others, much like a crash in real life. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the '''Angel Statue. These may be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Adhesive Tape * On stone wall in center foreground (silver duct tape) Apple * On ground below car windshield, centre background (half eaten) * On ground left of Angel's Hand (half eaten) * On ground left of paper bag, left foreground Axe * On floor just below chest, right foreground Baguette * Hidden in paper bag, left foreground Baseball * Bottom left, on the bench * On ground right foreground * On ground below windshield, centre background Baseball Bat * Right of car hood, above chest, between hood and grill * Leaning against the wall, centre background Battery Cable * Hanging out of car grille, background Boot * Along the center left edge, next to the wing * Mid left behind ivy Bone * On the car windshield * In front of chest, front right, left of boot * Just to right of Paper Shopping Bag on left of screen * Against the fallen pillar in the middle, touching the wing Bottle * On ground left of Chest, right foreground * On top of Angel's Wing right of Traffic Cone, left background Butterfly * Centre screen; on the corner of the wall (sometimes hanging off a heart shape pendant) * On top left of windshield, top centre background (silver) * On iron railing, left background (green) Cane * On floor left of Angel's head, left background * Horizontally on hood of the car Cartridge * On ground below windshield, centre background (shotgun) * On end of Angel's Wing, centre foreground (shotgun) Clover * On the fallen pillar, single green clover * Lower left of screen on wall, single green clover * Lower right of screen on wall, green Cola * At center, left of the large chest Croissant * On ground next to shopping bag, middle ground * Right corner side of foreground Crowbar * Above stone wall in center foreground (hard to see) by the book * on ground in front of chest, left fore ground Diamond * On ground, front center of the chest * On edge of angel's wing * Single diamond in front of chest right bottom corner * On ground, near the chin of the Angel statue's head * Bottom Middle, to the left of the leaves Diamonds * On ground on right side of Angel's wing, centre foreground * On ground partially behind maple leaf, left foreground Doll * In the chest Dynamite * On ground centre foreground, left of chest (red) * On the ledge of the back wall (red with a gauge on the end) Eight * On front of Chest in roman numerals, right foreground Envelope * On stone wall in front arch, left background * Under the right side of chest * Under the left side of chest * On the left side of screen on the ground behind baseball * Sticking out from under the hood Fire Extinguisher * On floor left of Car Windshield, center background * On the right below the car grill * In the chest, below the car grill Football * In the toolbox Four * On front of chest in roman numerals, right foreground Gas Can * Next to right corner of stone wall (hidden behind other objects) Gear * On ground left of chest, right foreground Glasses * Bellow and to the left of the chest on the bench * On Stone Wall, left foreground Glove * Right of statue’s head (lower left part of scene) * Mid bottom (foreground) on ground below ledge/stone bench * On the mailbox Gloves * Partially hidden on the ground in the center (Grey work gloves) * On the ground lower from the center (Grey gloves, not work gloves) * On the mailbox Handprint * Among Ivy left side * Car hood, various locations * On fallen pillar, left foreground Heart * Hood of car, where emblem would be * On front of chest, right foreground * Carved in to wall, left of windshield Jerry Can aka Gas Can * Next to right corner of stone wall (hidden behind other objects) Keys * On ground below ledge foreground middle Mailbox * Centre of Car Windshield (red) Maple Leaf * Right foreground, on wall, near gun * At left side of front edge Mask * On the ground center, next to the teddy bear, part hidden under another object * On the ground, right foreground, between the boot and chest * On ground, left foreground * Stuck in car grille above mailbox, right foreground * Behind trunk, right foreground (looks like a hockey mask) * Under the muffler Muffler * Right foreground in front of the car (a metal object) * At left side of front edge Necklace * Hanging from top right of Car Hood (heart pendant) * Hanging from the wall on the left (heart pendant) Notebook * Bottom center, under duct tape * Bottom centre, under the leaf One * Right side, on the side lid of the chest, the chest by the grill of the car * In Silhouette mode looks like a fat worm! Padlock * Near bottom of stone wall in background Pump * Leaning against car hood, right foreground * Behind Angel's wing, left foreground Rabbit (cuddly toy) * Centre background at bottom of car windshield background, sometimes obscured by hat * At the bottom of the car hood, center Radish * To the left of the paper bag Revolver * On stone, right foreground * On floor left of Paper Bag, left foreground * Barrel hidden below Car Windshield, centre background * On the pillar in the middle * On ground left of chest (near statue's broken off hand) Rope * In chest Roses * On floor left of boot, right foreground (dead bunch) * Right foreground, in front of chest Screw * Two crossed screws near border left foreground Screwdriver * On ground left of Angel's Hand, centreground * On ground left of Angel's Wing, left foreground Six * Etched on red mailbox in Roman numbers * Above windshield Soccer Ball aka Football * In chest right foreground * in opening on right side of wall, left to the roof of the car Shotgun * On ground, centre foreground * Leaning againt the car * Under left end of wing (only muzzle showing) Shotgun Cartridge * On ground, next to edge of car that's touching the ground Spider * On the hood, top background * On the hood, lower right * On paper bag on the left Spring Onions * Hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Steering wheel * Lower left or lower right, red, may be mostly hidden under stone shelf * In car Walkie-talkie * Under the cane where the pump is * Bottom left, near stone shelf, (see picture) * Underneath left side of chest (mostly hidden) Wheel * Left side, in front of wall (rim) Wrench * On ground left of chest along edge of Angel's wing, centre background Secret Areas (Red Letters) * Paper bag, left foreground * Chest, right foreground Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations